Simon Riley
Lieutenant Simon Riley was a British soldier in the British Army and the Special Air Service who serves in modern conflicts, serving alongside John Price. He is a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and later returns as the main playable character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Modern Conflicts Simon Riley was eventually recruited by US Army General, Herschel Shepherd to help find Soviet officer, Vladimir Makarov. As such, he is paired with John Price and Harry Sanderson to find him. He proceeds to fight in the war against the Islamic Caliphate. Heading to Afghanistan, after Price and Sanderson take out an airfield, Riley rescues them and helps them defend a village, but as they escape, they are forced to leave Price behind. As such, Riley and Sanderson get help from new recruit, Nikki Samir, and they strike IC Islamist positions in the deserts and mountains of Kurdistan and destroy a sub pen. Afterwards, he fights in the deserts of Turkmenistan and attacks a prison, where they rescue Price and escape. With that, they head to Brazil, and Riley fights past IC Islamist forces in the favelas and assaults villages, eliminating supply camps and weapons caches. After this, he assaults a convoy and then fights through the streets of Rio de Janeiro to strike the base of militia leader, arms dealer and Islamic Caliphate ally, Alejandro Rojas and capture him. With that, he fights to defend US Army and British positions in the favelas and then fights through the jungles to make their way out of Brazil. Heading to Tajikistan, Riley fights through IC Islamist forces and defenses in the deserts and villages and fights to hold a bridge and take out SAM sites. After this, he rescues prisoners, then fights through the deserts to take out an oil refinery. He then heads to Kyrgyzstan and fights IC Islamist defenses in the deserts to fight through villages and storm the base of Victor Rakhaev and Makarov. After Price and Sanderson kill Victor Rakhaev and make their way to Afghanistan, Riley appears with US forces and General Shepherd to rescue them, then they fight IC Islamist positions in the deserts and fight to hold a village. Riley is then sent with Price and Sanderson to Africa to find information on Vladmir Makarov's whereabouts. Riley fights past Islamic Caliphate forces in the jungles of Africa, fighting IC Islamist forces and then fighting past villages and assaulting camps. He then assaults a convoy and fight through the jungles to eliminate machine gun nests. After this, he assaults an Islamic Caliphate held city, fighting IC Islamist forces in the streets and then seizing and defending the city hall. With that, they head to Pakistan and help US forces assault the city of Kirachi, with Riley fighting through the streets and ambushing a base. After this, Riley fights IC Islamist forces in the deserts and assaults a few villages and camps and fights to hold a ridge. After this, he helps assault a critical hill and find information on Makarov, while also killing Islamic Caliphate officer, Malik Khan. After this, he fights his way down the hill. They then meet Shepherd at the hill, who covered their escape from pursuing Islamic Caliphate troops, with Riley giving Shepherd the information on Makarov. At that moment, however, Shepherd shoots and kills Riley, betraying him and the others. Personality and Traits Riley was a very stern and stoic individual who usually liked to keep to himself, but he was a highly skilled fighter, and he was even a bit ruthless and menacing when he was in battle. Even so, he does care very much for his comrades and friends and is very protective of them. He is also shown to make sarcastic remarks and can be quite snarky and haughty at times. Relationships John Price Riley had a good friendship with John Price, the two of them working well with each other, and Riley often shared some of Price's skills and ruthlessness. Riley did show concern for Price when he was taken prisoner, and when Riley is killed by Shepherd, Price is shown to be saddened by it. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Assassin Category:Gunman Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Enforcers Category:Ghosts Category:Destroyers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Egotists Category:Survivors Category:Normal Skilled Category:One Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Power Hungry Category:Vigilantes Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Right Hand Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Thief Category:Hunters Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Thugs Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Martyr Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Nihilists Category:Bully Slayers Category:Conspirators Category:Pessimists Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Category:Cheater Category:Barbarian Category:Serious Category:Deceased Category:Recurring